The present invention relates generally to mailbox advertisements, and more specifically to a mailbox advertisement bonnet.
Public advertising of auspicious or significant occasions has become common practice in today""s society. From celebrating a birthday or anniversary to announcing the birth of a baby or a student graduation, celebrators of any such occasion typically go to great lengths to publicize the celebrated event and/or occurrence.
In addition to publicly announcing special events via advertisements, some individuals simply display personal advertisements year-round, such as country and state flags to demonstrate patriotism, pictures of school mascots and/or logos to convey school spirit and support, and/or religious symbols to declare one""s religious convictions.
Furthermore, holidays and holiday celebrations naturally result in extravagant decorations to parade holiday spirit. For example, the Christmas Holidays typically bring pictorial depictions of Santa Clause and mistletoe, wherein Halloween brings pictures of pumpkins and witches.
Although celebrating any special event is joyful, decorating for the celebration itself can often prove time-consuming and frustrating. For instance, posters and pictures can become difficult to maintain when displayed outside the home, especially during wet, cold rainy and/or snowy seasons. Moreover, large, weighty banners often sag, balloons eventually deflate, decals can peel or partially rub off, and paper-based decorations succumb to wet weather and/or natural wear-and-tear.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a mailbox advertisement bonnet, wherein a sturdy, waterproof advertisement dimensioned to fit over a conventional mailbox is provided.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages, and meets the recognized need for such a device by providing a mailbox advertisement bonnet, wherein a durable, waterproof advertising board carrying a printed public notice thereon is provided, and wherein the mailbox advertisement bonnet is dimensioned to fit over and be secured to a conventional mailbox.
According to its major aspects and broadly stated, the present invention in its preferred form is a mailbox advertising bonnet having a waterproof board carrying a design or picture thereon and a tie-string.
More specifically, the present invention is a mailbox advertising bonnet having a waterproof board having three parallel partial cuts that form folding axes to permit pliability and manipulation of mailbox advertisement bonnet over a conventional mailbox. Mailbox advertisement bonnet is secured to a conventional mailbox via a tie-string carried by a first throughhole and secured to a second throughhole, wherein first and second throughholes are formed on opposing ends of the waterproof board, and wherein the exterior surface of the waterproof board carries a desired printed public advertisement thereon.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to provide a durable, waterproof public advertisement.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to be secured to any conventional mailbox.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to permit the display of most any desired advertisement, personal notice, logo, emblem, symbol, message and/or note thereon.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to be quickly and easily installed.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to be easily removed from, transported to and reinstalled on another conventional mailbox.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to carry two different advertisements on opposing sides to enable changing from one advertisement to another.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to be stored away for future use.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to provide a portable and convenient advertisement.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to provide a waterproof pouch attached thereto for the insertion of different advertisements therein.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its simplicity of disposability.
A feature and advantage of the present invention is its ability to provide an advertisement that can be painted over, or covered up via any other suitable masking means, for the placement thereon of a new advertisement.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and claims when read in light of the accompanying drawings.